Entre Menos Ropa, Mejor
by Reira26
Summary: El verano es insoportable, pero eso a Kido no le importa, ella sigue usando sus sofocantes ropajes. Sin embargo, un pequeño accidente le ayudará a entender que entre menos ropa usa, todo es mejor. [One-shot]


Bueno, vengo a dejarles esta bobadita por aquí. Algo de KanoKido medio perver no le hace daño a nadie (?) En este mismo instante, tengo múltiples tareas para hacer, pero como no quiero hacer ninguna publico esto. Lo escribí hace unos meses, en uno de esos normales días en los que me dan calambres en la cabeza (?). Ok, no. Fue escrito conjuntamente con "Let's Make it Fun", por lo que tienen el mismo sazón (?) Si no saben de qué es el anterior fic… Pues vayan a leerlo *Los espanta con las manos* Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo este cortito one-shot.

* * *

**Entre Menos Ropa, Mejor**

Solo se podía decir una cosa: _odio el verano_. No había la más mínima duda acerca de esa afirmación. Además, se puede estar seguro de que todos pensaban lo mismo. Pero ¿A quién le gustaría? El calor es insoportable, las cigarras no detienen su odiosa canción veraniega en ningún momento y todas las personas van a los sitios de recreación, haciendo que los lugares se calienten más. Ellos por su lado, al ser pobres estudiantes de preparatoria sin ingresos económicos, debían quedarse en casa, sucumbiendo ante la temible temperatura.

Había un ventilador, pues no podían permitirse el lujo de tener aire acondicionado. Sin embargo, la corriente de aire que el aparato originaba no era suficiente para ocho personas; por tanto cada uno tenía un abanico y un helado que Seto había comprado de camino a casa. Todos estaban en ropas ligeras, pantalones cortos, camisas sin mangas; todos a excepción de Kido, quien seguía con su vestimenta normal. Los demás la miraban anonadados, sintiéndose sofocados con solo verla.

— Danchou-san, ¿No tiene calor?— Preguntó Momo sonriendo nerviosa.

— No en realidad— Respondió la de cabellos verdes. Se puso de pie— Voy por un refresco.

— ¡Yo iré por ellos!— Mary se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina. Extrañada vio que la reacción de la albina se debía a Kano, quien reía entre dientes.

Se quedó en el lugar donde estaba, vigilando con la mirada que la chica no fuera a romper nada en la cocina. Cuando la albina volvió, entró con una bandeja y sobre ella ocho vasos de té frio. Iba algo apresurada, aunque seguía sonriendo. Se dio cuenta, todos lo hicieron, del obstáculo que estaba en el camino. Pero lo que iba a pasar ya era inminente, y sin más que hacer, esperó a que el accidente ocurriera.

El sonido de los vasos rompiéndose sonó por toda la casa y la bebida derramada estaba, la mitad en el piso, y la otra mitad bañando a la líder de la organización. Ahora escurría té y toda su piel visible estaba pegajosa. La pequeña salió a buscar algo con qué limpiar, mientras Kano aprovechó el momento para librarse del aburrimiento. Se posicionó frente a la miembro número uno y lamió el líquido dulce de su mejilla. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a mirarla ya estaba botado en el piso, tosiendo del dolor gracias al puño asesino de Tsubomi.

Mary volvió con un trapo, pero, como era de esperarse, volvió a caer debido al dinosaurio de peluche que Konoha había dejado en el piso. Sin embargo, esta vez las cosas fueron un poco… Diferentes. La albina sostenía con ambas manos lo que parecía ser ropa de alguien y cuando subió la mirada se encontró con un par de… ¡¿De nalgas?! Se alejó asustada y vio a la líder con la boca abierta jalando su buzo hacia abajo en un intento porque nada se le viera. La pequeña se desmayó al ver el trasero desnudo de la joven y Kano tuvo una reacción parecida, yéndose al paraíso, pues vio cosas que no deben ser nombradas.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la sala y después, como una reacción tardía, la joven de cabellos verdes gritó y se puso tan roja como un tomate. Los miembros hombres, a excepción de Konoha, escondieron sus rostros sonrojados y taparon sus narices en un intento por detener la hemorragia nasal. Momo quedó en shock total, Ene reía divertida y Konoha no entendía el porqué de sus acciones. Mary estaba desmayada y Kano había muerto de felicidad y su alma ahora se dirigía a un mejor lugar.

* * *

— Vamos Kido, sal de una vez— El rubio tocaba incesantemente su puerta desde hace una hora— ¿O Piensas convertirte en un inútil e indeseado hikikomori como Shintaro-kun?

— No me pongas a su mismo nivel— El gritó se escuchó lo suficientemente claro.

— Al menos abre la puerta— Dijo pegando su frente a la susodicha— Debe estar haciendo un calor infernal allí.

El sonido del pomo dando la vuelta confirmó que su objetivo estaba completo. Poco a poco le fue visible el interior de la habitación de la chica, cuya iluminación era realmente pobre. No sabía si la joven lo recibiría de buena forma, pero entró al cuarto, que estaba aparentemente vacío. Sonrió de lado y, juguetonamente, se puso a buscar a la líder, encontrándola sentada, abrazándose a sus rodillas en una esquina, como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños. Se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada por un tiempo, hasta que sintió que ya era tiempo para hablarle.

— No tienes que preocuparte— No sabía cómo animarla— seguramente mañana nadie lo recordará.

— Como si eso fuera posible…— Murmuró escondiendo su cara entre las rodillas— ¡Ah! ¡Qué horror!

El chico se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama con toda confianza, como si fuera la propia. Estuvo hablando con ella por un buen rato, aunque la conversación la sostenía solo él, pues la chica estaba tan traumatizada que no podía responder sino con cortos sonidos que no poseían significado. Eran apenas las tres de la tarde, pero en la casa estaban solo ellos dos, pues los demás, para alivianar la tensión, decidieron ir a dar un paseo. Al cabo de media hora, cansado de su actitud infantil, la hizo poner de pie, aun cuando la joven forcejeó y se negó a hacerlo. Cuando estuvo erguida, ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pudo ver su vestimenta.

— Bueno…— Traía unos shorts realmente cortos que se ajustaban muy bien a su trasero y un corto top de tela ligera que cubría nada más lo necesario de su pecho— Entre menos ropa, mejor ¿No?

— Idiota…— Respondió sonrojándose al igual que él. Kano la abrazó, ya no podía resistirse a su ternura.

— Entre menos mejor ¿Cierto?— La miró con seriedad y algo más que ella conocía muy bien. La estaba desvistiendo con la mirada.

— Pervertido…

La tarde terminó por hacerse más caliente y a la temperatura no se le dio la regalada gana de bajar uno o dos grados. Pero no importaba, porque mientras menos ropa tenían, más _frescos_ se sentían.

* * *

Esto… Esto es tan raro… No tengo comentarios para esta historia y, en realidad, no encontraba nada más que publicar. Fue chistosa… Creo XD Bueno, les comentaré dos cosas… Una, me quedé sin voz, estoy enfermita… Dos, no sé cómo decir "Se me chispoteó" en inglés… No le importa a nadie, pero quería escribirlo XD. En fin, gracias por leer y recuerden comentar, sus reviews me hacen sentir feliz y amada (?)

Reira26


End file.
